The Regretted Party
by ProtoBlues
Summary: Eriol hosts a reunion party. The only problem is that he's forgotten that his friends are a bit crazy, to say the least. Poor, sane Eriol...


A lamp fell down. Then a water balloon exploded in the middle of the room. A piece of fired octopus rolled to my feet. And I thought I heard someone confessing his eternal love in the next room.

If I had normal friends, the idea would've been a great one. Invite everyone to your house to have a reunion. Of course, I should've known; my friends were not the type to just go, "Wow, it's great to see you all again!"

I eyed two small creatures the size of stuffed animals chasing each other around the room for the last piece of fried octopus. It also would've been a great idea to buy snacks, if only this circle of friends did not include two obsessed animals. It didn't help that Ruby Moon was egging them on, screaming phrases like, "How could you let Supinel eat _your_ fried octopus, Kero?"

At the moment, I was sitting in my living room, watching everything go hectic while my house fell into ruins. And I wished so badly that Sakura and Syaoran would remove themselves from my hearing range, or not make out at all.

It would also have been very nice if Tomoyo stopped video taping me. It was unnerving, really. I was just sitting there and I was positive that she didn't need half an hour of film on everyone.

Yue and I were the only sane ones. Meiling had already been corrupted and started arguing with Ruby Moon on the topic of the winner of the fried octopus fight. They were placing bets too. Ruby Moon had better not take anything out of my bank account...

"I don't suppose anyone would care for tea?" I muttered an inquiry, hoping against hope that the commotion would stop. This was already the third living room...

Kero and Supinel looked up, "Tea with cake?"

I sighed; if it would stop this fighting. "Very well, tea with cake."

"Yay!" both guardians cried out and flew quickly to the locked kitchen door. It was locked for good reason too. Not only because of Kero's eating habits, but also because certain events were unfolding in there.

"Syaoran, Sakura, get dressed, we're coming into the kitchen."

"W-we're not doing anything like that!" I could almost see Sakura's flushed face.

Syaoran proved Sakura's rebuke to be a lie, "Okay, where the hell are my pants?"

I pursed my lips. Couldn't they keep their needless comments to themselves? I most certainly did not need a picture in my mind of Syaoran naked and running around my kitchen.

"O-okay, we're done!" Sakura opened the door, her face still scarlet from being discovered in certain acts.

"Good." I said in my usual monotonous voice.

I strutted in and opened the refrigerator door. Before I could find the cake, Kero was already swallowing it.

"I see we'll need to get the other cake..."

"Ate that too," Kero mumbled, his cheeks stretched out ten centimeters.

"Then I'll go buy another one." Any excuse to get out of here would be a good one.

"There's still one more-" Meiling stopped mid-sentence and changed her mind, "Never mind. Kero just ate it."

"As I thought."

"There's no need to go out, why don't you just call them and tell them to deliver it?" Tomoyo said, not understanding my need to get away from these people who would sooner or later turn me insane like the rest of them.

"_Fine_. I'll order," I said between gritted teeth as I picked up the phone. "How many cakes do you want?"

"One cake for each person!" Kero cried out.

"No one can eat that much cake."

"If they don't finish it, I'll finish it for them!" Kero exclaimed in a proud tone which I could not comprehend, "There's no need to waste food!"

"Of course... Your motto..." I mumbled before the receiving end of the line answered.

"I want, um," I quickly took a head count, "Nine cakes delivered to..." I told the man my address, though perhaps needlessly because in the middle of my recitation, he recognized my voice. I had placed several large orders before whenever Kero came over because Sakura would never buy him that much cake.

"We'll have them delivered right away, sir!" the man suddenly sounded like a soldier saluting. Understandable; after all, I was possibly his largest client. Who would order nine cakes every other month (Sakura had discovered Kero's visits and managed to stop him from coming over every week)?

I hung up and looked at Kero finishing off a plate of cookies. I should think about putting an electronic lock on the lid of the cookie jar.

As I was speaking on the phone, a food fight had somehow broken out. I swirled back around, only to have a plate of salad accidentally flung at my face. I glared at Sakura, who was sheepishly grinning at me.

I sighed and turned to the door, but not before an ice cube fell into the back of my shirt. I jumped up at the startling cold and managed to dispatch of the ice cube after a few seconds. It was a good thing that I didn't tuck my shirt in.

I turned and glared at the room of suspects, although they were too preoccupied fighting to notice my glare.

"Lighten up, Eriol!" Sakura smiled and threw another plate at my face. What an annoying girl, kind as she was.

I suddenly heard a flutter of feathers and turned to the window, to find that Yue had managed to escape. I glared at him in envy. It seemed that I was glaring a good deal even in the face of such a joyous event.

"Eriol!" Instinctively, I turn, though I shouldn't have. Another plate wounded up only face. Once I had managed to clear the debris, the culprit must've long stopped laughing maniacally. Although from the boyish grin on her face as I glared through my glasses dripping with mayonnaise, I knew it to be Meiling.

Once more, I reached for the doorknob, hoping that another ice cube would not find its way down my back. It did. But this time, I decided to slip out and lock the door before turning to the matters of the ice cube.

Once the ice cube was out, the doorbell rang deafeningly. I had no choice but to greet the deliverer in these clothes. I sighed, as I attempted to clear my glasses.

The man stared at me with a very inquisitive look, "Quite a party, eh?"

"Yes... A food fight broke out. And I'm afraid to go back into that room." I took the hefty boxes from him and gave back an equally hefty pay. After all, it was _nine_ heavy cakes delivered well after closing hours.

He grinned, either from my comment or the tip, or perhaps both. "Well, you kids enjoy yourselves!" He walked off.

I placed the boxes in the living room, afraid to go into the kitchen and be barraged by a series of platters of food. But I did have to audacity to knock and tell them where the cake was before running for cover in another room.

As I had expected, everyone rushed out with Kero in the lead, dripping with sauce.

Luckily, I was already in the process of locking myself inside. I heard a loud gulp and assumed that Kero had swallowed a whole cake; box and all.

I sighed. It had been such a hectic evening. If only I hadn't invited them. I could be peacefully reading a long and complicated advanced biology book about synapse, with needlessly complicated sentences like, "Transmission of an action potential across a chemical synapse involves a uni-directional release of molecules of neurotransmitter from pre-synaptic to post-synaptic membranes." Enough for you to think about for a whole day.

"Hey, Eriol, Yue! Where are you two? Sakura says to come eat cake with us!" Syaoran cried out, most probably since Sakura was too busy stuffing her face with cake.

Yue had reluctantly drifted back to the party, at the request of his master. Luckily, no one could command me.

The door flew open and I quickly turned to see who disturbed my well gotten peace.

"What do you want, Ruby Moon?" Realizing that I was sitting in the doorway, I was thankful that Ruby Moon had swung the door outwards instead of inwards. I have no wishes to see if she can throw me onto the wall.

"It's a great party out there! You should join!"

"No, I should take a bath and get a change of clothing."

"You're partying!"

"I refuse to go back there! My clothes are ruined as it is!"

"What if I told Tomoyo to video tape you sulking in those clothes and then give a copy to everyone in school?"

"That's an empty threat."

"How would you know?"

"One, she's too busy eating. Two, she wouldn't do it if I said it would upset me, and three, I'm sure I can threaten her."

Ruby Moon scowled and grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me back to the party.

"What? Let go!" When I saw the boxes of cake, I could not help but let out a cry of triumph, "There's no more cake left! The boxes are all empty!"

"Nope!" Sakura grinned, holding a piece of cake on a plate, "We saved one for you!"

Kero, meanwhile, muttered something about how food should only be given to those who appreciated it, namely himself.

I ate the cake and tried to sulk back into another room, but suddenly, Tomoyo had turned on a boom box that I was certain wasn't there before. Perhaps Ruby Moon imported it from some storage room.

"You don't mind if we dance in here, do you, Eriol?" Tomoyo grinned happily.

"No," I muttered. I wondered how they could dance in those clothes of theirs when I realized that their clothes were clean. "How did..."

Sakura grinned, "We came with an extra set of clothes because we knew Kero would start a food fight!"

"I see... I think I'll go change too." They let me go, but after five minutes, Ruby Moon barged into my room and dragged me out. I needed metal doors and electronic locks.

"You should find someone to dance with! What about Tomoyo?"

"She's busy video taping Sakura and Syaoran."

"Meiling?"

"She's busy... Uh..." She was sitting on a chair and absentmindedly twirling her hair. Hm, you really could say she was busy with anything.

"She's my descendant, it would feel awkward."

"She's not exactly _your_ descendant, she's Clow Reed's descendant. You're just his reincarnation," Ruby Moon argued.

"Why do I even have to dance? I would so much more prefer to play the piano and have everyone dance to it."

Ruby Moon sighed in defeat, "I swear, you're handsome, smart and corteous, but you're still never getting a girlfriend."

"I wouldn't want one."

"Don't you want any kids?"

"Not exactly."

"Who will take care of you in old age?"

"I'll take care of myself. Or enroll myself into a retirement home, if needed."

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"Quite aware."

"Piano it is, then. I guess Tomoyo can sing with you. Better than you sitting alone in your room doing God knows what," she headed toward the boom box to turn it off.

"I _read_," I corrected her under my breath. There was no use arguing again with Ruby Moon.

After the dancing and being forced to play rock despite the fact that I didn't know how to, everyone decided to return to their adobes. Everyone except Kero, that is, who was fencing with Supinel using toothpicks. Sakura finally had to pull his along by the wing and get strange glances from any people who happened to come across them on the street.

"Supinel Sun... Ruby Moon... I am _never_ hosting another party for as long as I live." With those parting words, I left for my personal bathroom to take a well needed shower.

Little did I know that Supinel and Ruby Moon were downstairs deviously creating plans for another party.

"We have to have Yue over! He's so cute!" Ruby Moon giggled.

"I thought you liked Sakura's brother."

"Oh, that was ages ago! Yue is better looking and I love guys who play hard to get. Too bad Yukito is the complete opposite of him..."

Supinel sighed in defeat, "Of course... Whatever you say. We need more cake next time... And fried octopus... And toothpicks..."

Ruby Moon eyed him oddly at the mention of toothpicks before rambling on everything she wanted for the party.

"Do you think Master Eriol will get mad?" Supinel questioned.

Ruby Moon shrewedly glanced around, "Nah."

**The End**

Note: I haven't watched much of CCS, but from what I gather from fanfiction, Meiling is Eriol's descendant. In some fanfictions, Meiling called Eriol grandfather, or something like that. So I'm guessing that the fanfictions meant that the Lee clan were descended from Clow,and Eriol, being his reincarnation, is technically Meiling's ancestor. Correct me if I'm wrong. There's only so much you can learn from fanfiction since people tend to add events that never happened and such.


End file.
